The horrors within
by sumrandomperson
Summary: Hogwarts was pretty peaceful after Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. But when someone decides to disrupt that peace, terrible things start to happen. Students start disappearing and turning up dead. Investigators try to find the evidence, but how do yo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I wanted to try a horror story and I was writing a part for a different story (A look into the past) and decided to put it in a new story.

I don't think this story will be updated very often because of the other ones I have but if I get reviews asking to update it…. I'll do my best.

Summary: Hogwarts was pretty peaceful after Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. But when someone decides to disrupt that peace, terrible things start to happen. Students start disappearing and turning up dead. Investigators try to find the evidence, but how do you do that when there is none? Hogwarts may look peaceful from the outside, but only those inside its walls know of the true horrors within.

It was 8:00 pm, an hour before curfew, on Thursday night. I had just outrun a group of Slytherins who were trying to hex me and I was in an unknown place.

There was no one around here, even though there were always many students out at this time. It was eerily quiet and that scared me, but I continued walking. I was trying to find a familiar area, mainly the main staircase, where I was sure there would be plenty of people.

I knew I was on the second floor, but I was in a hallway I had never been in before. The torches were lit, but there were less than in other parts of the school so it was darker. I didn't know which direction to go in so I went right. It started getting darker the deeper I went, but I didn't turn back, because I saw another hallway coming off of this one up ahead and it was light and inviting.

As I made my way over, I heard a noise behind me. I whipped around with my wand out, but there was no one there. I turned back cautiously and walked a little faster down the corridor. I was almost there when I heard another noise, closer. Once again I whirled myself around but couldn't see anything.

I looked at my watch, which glowed green, and saw that it was 8:10. I still had plenty of time to find my friends and get back to my dorm.

"Relax," I said to myself in the darkness. I started off again towards the light. I was almost there when I slipped on a puddle on the floor. I let out a gasp as I went down and skinned my elbow. I sat up and stayed there for a second, holding the raw skin to dull the pain.

After it stopped stinging I prepared to get up. In the silence, I thought I heard someone breathing somewhere above me. I scrambled to my feet.

"_Lumos"_ I whispered. Right at the end of my wand tip was a grotesque silver face. Two arms reached out to grab me. I screamed and struggled but a hand went over my mouth. The person was holding me around me waist, restraining me. From the grip I could tell it was a man.

I tried to pry him off me, but it only caused him to kick me to make me stop. His hand left my mouth, and reached down near my hips. He didn't touch me, but I heard him take something out of his pocket. Then I felt something cold on my throat. My eyes widened in horror and I started screaming again, as loud as I could.

"Shut up," said the man in a coarse voice. There was a push on my throat and I felt a blinding pain. My eyes watered as the pressure and the pain increased. There was liquid – blood, I realized – dripping down my throat, onto my chest. I let out a whimper but that caused more pain.

"Stop," I tried to whisper, but all that happened was a gurgling sound. I had no strength to get him off me. I knew I would die, but I still wanted to try and save myself. Blood was coming out of my throat, fast. I realized there was no hope as he gave a final push. I fell to the floor, my life rushing out of me. It was over in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hey, Hermy! Wait up!"

Harry Potter was trying to keep up with his best friend, Ron Weasley as he sprinted towards Hermione Granger, the third member of the trio. Ron finally caught up to her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Wassup?" he said trying to sound cool while catching his breath at the same time. Harry laughed under his breath and slowed to a walk as he made his way towards the two.

"You're ridiculous, Ron, get off," Hermione said, smiling.

"All right, all right." Ron removed his arm and sighed heavily, looking around. "So, uh…where's Joshy?"

"Don't call him that," Hermione said, losing her smile. "He's waiting for me at dinner. On that note, I have to go. Bye Harry." She turned and walked away as Harry finally came to them.

"See ya Hermione," he said. "Still no luck Ron?" he asked when she was gone.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked him squeakily and started walking to the Great Hall.

Harry raised his eyebrows and followed.

"Oh, so that wasn't a pathetic display of your huge crush on Hermione back there?"

"Uh, ahem, crush on, Hermione? Where did you get that idea?"

Harry snorted.

"No, you're right, you have simply friendly feelings for her. Mhmm."

They soon reached the Great Hall and found Hermione. She was sitting with her boyfriend, Josh Sawyer.

"Hey guys!" he said as Harry and Ron sat down.

"Hey Josh," Harry replied. Ron merely scowled and sat down. As he was scooping mashed potatoes onto his plate he noticed Josh put his hand on Hermione's leg.

"Stupid prick," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Josh asked.

"Uh, hot chick," Ron said, pointing at a girl passing by.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. "You're so sick Ron. Harry, stop looking!"

"What? I'm a growing boy! I have needs!"

"You're disgusting."

"This coming from the girl who is getting felt up at the dinner table," Ron said angrily. "Let us do what we want." Hermione looked taken aback

"Um. Sorry," she said as a bit of pink flushed to her cheeks. Josh took his hand off of her leg. A few minutes later Hermione motioned to Harry. "Harry, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," he said. "Oh, wait, it seems like Dumbledore's about to say something. After, ok?"

"All right." Every student in the Hall quieted as Dumbledore stood up.

"What do you think's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Look at his face. He looks really strange."

"You're right," Josh said. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Students!" Dumbledore began. "Something happened last night that I feel you all should know about. In a corridor on the fourth floor a student was found. She was dead."

_"What?"_ Hermione gasped. Whispers ran throughout the Hall.

"What happened?" someone called out. Harry saw Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor, glance nervously at Dumbledore.

"Her throat - " Dumbledore began.

"Albus!" McGonagall shot up. "Do you really think it's appropriate to tell them this?" \

"Minerva, they must know." Dumbledore turned back to the students. "The girl was found with her throat cut."

"Cut throat? It wasn't even magic?" Ron was shocked.

"Who was it?" Seamus Finnigan yelled.

"A fourth year Gryffindor. Melissa Jackson."

"Melissa Jackson? That's my sister's best friend," Josh said.

"I don't get it," Ron said as the students began to whisper. "Why would someone kill a student? And by cutting their throat? If they were going to do it, why not use magic?"

"I don't know. That's really weird," Harry agreed.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said. The Hall silenced again. "I know this is a very hard time for all of you. Every member of the staff is here for you if any of you ever need to talk. There will be a memorial on Wednesday, for anyone who wishes to attend. Because we don't know who did this or how it happened, we are issuing a new curfew. All students must be back in their common rooms immediately after dinner. I'm sure you all need some time to deal with this news. You may all go to your common rooms."

The students got up solemnly. Most of the school hadn't known Melissa but it was a shock to realize that something like this could be happening at Hogwarts. What was worse was that there were no suspects now, since Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of the previous year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Josh were walking together when Josh saw his sister, Amanda.

"I'll see you in the common room," he said to Hermione giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you," she said.

"I can't believe this happened," Ron said. "I thought it was all over."

"It was," Harry said. "This is something new."

**

* * *

Well I personally think this chapter is awful. First, I had one review for the last chapter and I haven't written anything to this story for more than a year so I wasn't very inspired. I just thought it'd be fun to write something and this was the story I hadn't updated the longest. Also I was watching TV while writing this so I wasn't putting full concentration into this. Anyway, tell me what you thought and if you review the next chapter will be better, I promise!**


End file.
